


Odd Fetish

by Actually_undead



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, Not serious at all, Parody, Smut, i dont know why i did this, knee fetish?, knees, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_undead/pseuds/Actually_undead
Summary: Hyungwon's girlfriend has a fetish for knees and they decide to test out his loyalty.Parody





	

Everyone has their odd fetish; whither it was fingers, feet, thighs, etc... Iris respected them all. However, she kept her fetish a secret. Never had she found someone who understood her fiery passion for this particular part of the anatomy.

Knees.

When her and Hyungwon had made themselves official, she couldn't help but be secretly excited. She could finally have his knees..all to herself. But she didn't dare take action upon her kink, at least not until a rainy Friday night of cuddling and mindless chatter. The thought dawned upon her, making her gasp slightly inside his arms. Could tonight finally be the night she revealed the beast in her?

Iris had looked up at Hyungwon, her hands fiddling with the soft blue blanket that covered them on their bed. "Hyungwon, can I tell you my secret fetish?" She said in a whisper, her cheeks turning a pale peachy color. Blinking up at him, she formed a small grin. 

Hyungwon looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Okay, go ahead." He smirked a bit, rubbing her arm. His mind was already storming up fantasies, but he had no idea what was in store for him..

Iris shifted and put her lips close to his ear, grazing it softly in a seductive manner. "Knees..I love your knees..." She whispered in his ear, feeling her fingers tingle in excitement. Pulling back, biting her lower lip softly, her eyes scanned his face for a reaction. 

His eyebrows stayed raised, mouth open slightly. "Knees?"

"Knees."

Hyungwon coughed lightly and nodded a bit. Of course he loved her, so he didn't want her to get discouraged. "Okay, well...what can I do with them?" He asked, looking down at her. God, did he feel awkward? 

Iris nibbled on her lower lip as she thought. Then, she had an idea. "Knee me."

"Excuse me?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as she blushed a deep red. "Knee me, Hyungwon, please... It's what I've always wanted. Don't you love me?" She pleaded, clutching onto his shirt. Her eyes were big, begging for his kneeing pleasure. 

Hyungwon cleared his throat and moved his arm off of her. "Alright.. fine. I'll try my best." He gave her a reassuring smile, already sliding off his pants. 

Iris clapped her hands together in excitement. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. She only wore her panties, so it was an easy fix to get ready. Already, she felt her excitement taking over her, getting wet from the idea of his knee inside her. 

His knees were so perfectly slender, the skin pale and soft to the touch. Her fingers ran over it, feeling them vibrate in anticipation. How its crevices and smooths felt, it was indescribable how it made her feel. "Hyungwon...your knees are beautiful.." 

She laid on the bed, flat on her back. Iris spread open her legs shyly, looking up at him with a small blush and fidgeting hands. "I'm ready for your knee, Hyungwon.." She bit her bottom lip with a small smirk, wiggling slightly in excitement.

Hyungwon secretly was super weirded out, but crawled closer to her. He adjusted and hovered over her a bit, bending his leg so his knee was fully erect and ready for his needy girlfriend. "Okay..tell me if you need me to stop." He said, aligning his knee with her entrance. Taking a brief moment to fully mentally prepare himself, Hyungwon sighed to himself as he looked down at his girlfriend. 

"I'm ready..please."

With one movement, Hyungwon's knee was inside her. It was like she completely swallowed his knee with her pussy, like it had been contracting, training its whole life for this. Hyungwon slightly grimaced at how wet and warm it was on his knee, questioning if this was technically rape. 

Iris cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets, throwing her head back. "Yes! Move it, Hyungwon, it feels so good.." She looked up at him and smiled, followed by a small moan. It felt like complete bliss, feeling his knee deep inside her like this. 

Hyungwon awkwardly moved his knee in and out of her, as if he was kicking something behind him. He could feel her juices run out and onto the bed under him, completely soaking his knee and part of his calf in the process. He held onto her knee slightly as he kneed her deeper and faster, closing his eyes.

Her hands clutched desperately onto the sheets, rocking her hips with the pace of his knee. Iris moaned and cried out for his glorious knee, feeling it graze over her g-spot over and over again. All her dreams were coming true, finally she felt what she'd wanted her whole life. A knee inside of her. At it's full glory, with who she loved most, and who had the best damn knee's she'd ever seen.

He kept kneeing her the best he could, or however he assumed was the right way. Was there even a right way to knee someone? Had they broken a record, first people to ever knee something? He didn't know, but he knew Iris loved it from the sounds she made, and how wet she was. Never had he felt her this wet when they had regular sex, and it made him question if she really loved him or his knee..

"Hyungwon, I'm so close!" Iris practically screamed, moving so his knee was thrusting deep inside her. Not even five seconds after she said it, she came. It was majestic, how much she came. Iris screamed, moaned, made animalistic noises as her body twitched and convulsed because of her orgasm.

Hyungwon sat back after wiping his knee off with a shirt he found on the bed, then held his knees to his chest.

What the fuck did he just do?


End file.
